videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentai 3: Rebirth of Hope
is the 3D action-adventure fighting game and the purest sequel of Sentai 2: New Era. It was released in June 20, 2014 while the previous incarnations was released in 2013. This purest sequel is believe after event of Gourmet Burst Slash episode 9 that Agido learned Samuel's pure true identity, but it was revealed is actually after event of the finale. Gameplay Returning Gameplay New Gameplay *Create-A-Player was added. *Each Rangers/Riders can now have Extra Final Forms which is allows to his Final Forms state to transform. *Their finishers was perfectly used as powered-up version of their Extra Final Forms. *After retiring the adventure stage, it can combined with the fighting stage into newest stage called Brawl Stages. *This game will be Kingdom Hearts-based off because most of the fans which is selecting the worlds. *Each of them used the Evolve Ring to evolve into Mega-Evolve Forms which is requires to their Final Forms as using their strongest finisher attack. After finishing attack, it can stay until finish the level or can neither select the form-change selections. Create-A-Player Battle System Brawl Mode Story Mode Plot Synopsis After the finale, Brawl Arcade Mode Battle 2P Mode Multibattle Mode Survival Mode Sandbox Mode Daiki asked the player that can create a new story about anyone. Training Mode World Conquest Mode Tsukasa asked that the player can defeat alliances. To win the Conquest Cup, the player take on with characters to defeat the alliances of enemy characters. The final boss was Asurah, Kamen Rider Agito Dark and Bujin Joo. *List of the alliances **Singular Rider Decode ***Singular Rider S ***Kamen Rider Decade Samuel's Secret Book Room Characters The Create-A-Player wasn't available to Story Mode because of the canon series until complete the game. Main Playables Agido Joo was now fully playable as well Ururu Tsumugiya. Two new playable were Yuuto and Kukaku's son Kato Sakurai as Zeronoa Rider and mysterious Armored Rider Sage who revealed is Asuna near the end of the game. *Agido Joo/Orang Rider/Beast 3th Form/Beast 4th Form **Lock-Seed Arms **Slash Jinba Arms (only accessed through Lock-Seed Arms) **Gourmet Arms (accessd through Base Form) **Beast Arms ***Ogiri Arms (only accessd through Red Orange Arms) ***Joshoju Arms (only accessd through Red Orange Arms) **Ojaju Arms (only accessed through Joshoju Arms) *Ururu Tsumugiya/Cherijoban Rider **Dolphin Sleet **Lion Sleet **Plant Sleet **Ace Sleet **Angelic Extreme *Kato Sakurai/Zeronoa Rider **Noa Form (only accessed through one of the three sub-forms while press R2 on PS3/Z on Gamecube S) ***Flare Form/Flame Change ***Storm Form/Storm Change ***Wind Form/Wind Change **Zeron Form (accessed through Main Form) **Spirit Form (only accessed through Zeron Form) *Asuna/Armored Rider Sage **Fresh Orange Arms Support Playables New ones can assists Main Playables while returning characters assist Main Playables. *Samuel "Nakaoka" Joo/Other Sentai Forms/Mega Evolve Mode *Eureka/Memori Rider/Mega Evolve Mode *Peter Griffin/BIRTH Rider *Yuuto Sakurai/Kamen Rider Zeronos/Mega Evolve Mode Allies *Samuel Joo Main Bosses There are nine main bosses were used. Agido's Part *Kamen Rider Decade Violent Emotion Ururu's Part Kato's Part Asuna's Part Last Part *Kamen Rider Dark Decade Complete Form Minor Bosses Agido's Part Ururu's Part Kato's Part Asuna's Part Worlds Samuel's Memory World *The Tower of Memory - A Samuel's memory tower that towards his missing memories Sonic World *Station Square *Capital City *Egg Carrier Kansen World *Birth City Triva *Strangely and funnily enough, this game will be Kingdom Hearts-based game since then. *Ururu somehow gained 4 new Battery Memories invented by Samuel. *Like previous game, they gained the strongest forms. **Actually, his two Super and Final Forms were reappearance after the movie event and finale. **Kiyone somehow gains another Extra Final Form called CosmixAllDragonFormationGoldRising. Category:PS3 Games Category:Nintendo Gamecube S games Category:Crossovers Category:Tokusatsu Games